


And If You Like a Show You Can Follow the Ashes

by superwholock_sourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinda, Song Lyrics, The Hale Fire, confused!kate, icon for hire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholock_sourwolf/pseuds/superwholock_sourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy you can’t just whore me out so you can—-“</p><p>A resounding slap echoed through the room, Kate on the floor.</p><p>“You will do as I say child.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And If You Like A Show You Can Follow The Ashes

Kate Argent never imagined she’d be able to do this to anyone. Now, she can’t imagine what else she would be doing. She’d grown so accustomed over the last ten years since her mother died to putting on a show for her father that it had actually become who she was. As a child she had insisted that she didn’t want to be a hunter, she wouldn’t follow the family name just because that’s what everyone else did. She didn’t used to care what her father or the rest of the family thought of her, until after her mother was gone. And her brother Chris was too busy trying to save his own ass from her father’s rage to be bothered worrying about hers. As she watched the house full of Hales burn to the ground, pieces of her childhood floated through her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A seven year old Kate stood in front of her father, fresh from a training session. She had gotten untied from the chair in two hours and forty five minutes, a new record for the little girl. “But Daddy, not all werewolves are bad. Momma always said _nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_. We only hunt those who hunt us.”

“Not anymore Katherine. Not after what they did to your mother.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dad I’m not going to get involved with him just to find out information for you. That’s not how we hunt. That’s never been how we hunt. _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_. The Hale family doesn’t have a single turned member, and they haven’t harmed a human in over 50 years.”

She knew her father was on a warpath to destroy all werewolves, but she had hoped he would at least attempt to stick to the code. Without it, how were they any better than the creatures themselves?

“Katherine, until the time which I decide you are ready to take over this family you will do as I deem fit. And that includes getting involved with the Hale boy and finding out how to get into their house. You have six months, until the eclipse. Do not fail me.”

This outraged Kate beyond belief.

“Daddy you can’t just whore me out so you can—-“ A resounding slap echoed through the room, Kate on the floor.

“You will do as I say child.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so she did. Six months later and Katherine Argent had become the perfect huntress. She had seduced the youngest Hale boy and gained access to the family home. She had learned all of their plans for the eclipse, even got herself invited to the party they were having. She had fooled everyone, even their alpha. She had become exactly what her father had wanted her to be, feeding him the lines he liked. But she didn’t recognize who she was in the mirror anymore. Katie, as her mother had called her, was gone entirely. Katherine stood in her place, a women who had grown harsh and cold in her father’s cruel parenting. A true hunter.


	2. Resist at first, and then Immerse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate could remember every single night of her training. From the night of her 13th birthday, three times a week some member of the family would enter her room, command her to get dressed and whisk her off for some new lesson. How to handle a gun, how to set traps, how to slice a werewolf in half. But most of all, she remembers the first night.

_“In the quiet in the dark, all my ideals fall apart. When they come for me again, resist with everything I am.”_

Kate could remember every single night of her training. From the night of her 13th birthday, three times a week some member of the family would enter her room, command her to get dressed and whisk her off for some new lesson. How to handle a gun, how to set traps, how to slice a werewolf in half. But most of all, she remembers the first night.

-

All of her friends had gone home, the party had ended hours ago. Katherine had nearly drifted off to sleep after a long birthday celebration. She was 13 years old today, just barely a teenager. Just as her eyes were about to close for the evening, she heard a noise in the hallway, saw a light under the door.

Confused, she began to sit up and reach for her lamp. After all, her bedroom was the only one on this floor, and most people just continued up the stairs without turning on the hall light. As she was reaching to turn on the lamp she saw a shadow from under the door as well. She quickly hurried to pretend to be asleep, getting back into position just before the door flung open, and a bag landed on her legs.

“Get up” her father’s gruff voice said “put on the clothes in the bag and meet me in the garage in ten minutes.”

He shut the door and Kate rushed to do as her father said. It never ended well if she disobeyed.

She opened the bag to find black cargo pants and a black t-shirt, along with a pair of boots. She quickly put them on and raced to the garage, only to find it completely empty. Bewildered, she circled around between the car and the SUV, only to have the door of the SUV open just before she walked in front of it to be grabbed and knocked out.

When she awoke an indefinite time period later it was still dark, but cold as well. She wasn’t anywhere familiar and began to quickly look around only to find her father in the corner of the dark room in a chair. From what she could tell they were in a basement, but not their own.

She quickly began to panic as she realized her hands were immobile, tied behind her back. She tried to stand, only to realize that her legs too were tied to the chair.

“Daddy?” the young girl called out. “Where are we? Why am I tied up? What is-“

“Enough questions child. Today you turned 13, which means tonight we start your training.”

Katherine knew that this day would come eventually, but she didn't realize it would be so soon. She knew of her family history as werewolf hunters, but at 12 years old she hadn't been overly concerned with much more than Lisa Frank stickers and the newest boy band.

“Take this” her father said, placing an arrow in her lap. “You will remain here until you can free yourself. I will be waiting upstairs.”

It took Kate three hours to get out of the damned chair.

-

The night of her 14th birthday was much the same, except Kate had been expecting it this time. There were no words exchanged between her and her father as they went out the the car, and drove to the warehouse.

He tied her up to the chair again, but this time she was awake. A year of training had made her stronger though. 

Nighttime runs through the woods, trying to avoid the dogs. 

Hours of taking apart a gun and putting it back together blindfolded.

Target practice sessions with all different kinds of weapons. Guns, knives, a taser. 

And last week, an "interrogation" session on a captured omega. A girl about her age, with lanky brown hair and empty eyes. Her family had been murdered in front of her a year previously, and she had been looking for a pack. She said her name was Jillian, and she was in search of The Hale Pack as she had called it. In Beacon Hills, California. Said that a strong, well known alpha by the name of Talia was friends with her family and would take her in. That she hand't hurt anyone along the way. Her father still made her electrocute the girl until she had passed out, and made her watch while they cut her in half. 

She kept this image in her mind as she fought against the bonds, only to realize after a while that breaking the chair would be a much simpler option. She broke her wrist too, but this time it only took her two hours to get out of the basement. 

-

 

This pattern would continue on for years, until she became so used to it she would be sitting on her bed, already dressed and waiting to go. At first she used to resist being taken, after she knew what was coming. She would fight back, clenching her fists. One time she even bit her tongue from trying so hard to keep her mouth shut. She began to thrive under her father’s attention, but her innocent mind would often question why they were doing what they were doing. She slowly began to realize the longer she trained, the more she began to believe in the ideals. She was becoming sick, like her father, but she didn’t know how to stop it. There was no way out for her now.


End file.
